bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Seia
| image = | race = | birthplace = Tyre | birthday = November 9 | age = 2314 | gender = Female | height = 177.8cm (5'10") | weight = 66kg (145.5lb.) | blood type = AB | affiliation = | previous affiliation =Sierra's Shinigami Army Phoenicia | occupation =Owner of the Phoenician Emporium | previous occupation =Captain of the 13th Division Head of the Rukongai Protection Initiative General of Sierra's Shinigami Army | team =None | previous team = | partner = | previous partner =Ma Kuan Jojishi Kyōjin | base of operations =Phoenician Emporium ( ) | marital status =Single | relatives =Gabrielius Stauracius (Father) Rhiannon Nasrin Valeria (Mother) | education =Various Shinigami Abilities | shikai =Nichiyō no Hōsoku | bankai =Zettai Nichiyō no Hōsoku | resurrección = | signature skill =Raimei Kyōda | english voice =Mary Elizabeth McGlynn | japanese voice =Houko Kuwashima | spanish voice = }} is a Shinigami descended from a Magic Hunter lineage. She is the sole child of Gabrielius Marcellus Nazares Callinicus Stauracius and Rhiannon Nasrin Valeria. She was believed to be a gift from the Gods among her fellow Phoenicians due to having acquired a . She served as the Captain of the in the from its inception. She was very influential through out her time as a Captain, having lived in the 67th Rukongai she was no stranger to the harsh conditions that the Soul Society forced on people and sought to change it with the Rukongai Protection Initiative of which she was the founder and only known leader. She fought in the Living World during the Gotei-Dioses and was one of the primary causes of the Shinigami Schism. She led an unsuccessful invasion of Hueco Mundo where her forces were eradicated in the Forest of Menos, she survived however eventually escaping the Hollow homeland during the . She adopted the name Sierra Alvarado (シエラアルバラド, Arubarado Shiera) and took up residence in the land of the living, though she continued to perform the duties of a Shinigami despite her self-imposed exile. She ran a shop similiar to the called the Phoenician Emporium (フェニシアン・エンポリアム, Fenishian Enporiamu). Appearance Sierra is a slighty taller than average woman with an athletic build, tanned skin and shaggy black hair that reaches as far as her shoulders, it is mostly unkempt with a single clean braid hanging down the left side of her face she also has a slight cow lick at the fringe and the hair has several prominent streaks of red running through it. She deep green eyes and a beauty spot just under her right eye. She most commonly wears a black collared vest with a zip running down the front, often left zipped up to just cover her breasts but leave her neck exposed. She wars a pair of black cargo trousers and workman boots. Three belts adorn her waist coming in at different angles and all running through the same buckle that sits on the left side of her waist. Lastly she wears a necklace with a plue pendant attached. As a Captain her hair was much longer coming down as far as her waist, it was kept straight and lacked the red streaks of her later hairstyle. She wore the typical Shihakushō though the right sleeve was removed. As fitting her rank she wore a Captain's haori with a deep purple underside and the right sleeve removed as with her Shihakushō. During her time in Hueco Mundo her hair was tied into four tails behind her, she continued to wear her Shinigami uniform though much of the lower portion of her haori was ripped off making it look like an oversized waist coat. She also adorned a Hollow mask that resembled the skull of a deer. Personality Sierra can be described as a serious person that appears to be taking everything easy. She seems to take everything with a carefree nature though her actions often contradict someone that would simply go with the flow. She laughed when she realized she couldn't swim moments before drowning but spent several months attempting to find her father and his crew of sailors in Soul Society without pause. She went at everything with a relaxed approach though she was always ready for everything to go to Hell in the blink of an eye, as such she kept her weapon in hand, constantly carrying around her zanpakutō. She had a habit of fidgeting with the aforementioned weapon, never carrying it in one way for a long period of time though she did gravitate between having it in several usual places such as resting on her shoulder or being used as an impromptu cane if she felt the desire. It took an awful lot to get her to react seriously to a situation, and when she did she still appeared to take the same approach though she acted more dryly or appeared bored. One of the few ways to make her take a situation seriously was to harm her friends, as shown when Abiela Costa Santillian dealt fatal injuries to Ma Kuan. She was straight forward in her approach to most things in life, preferring to charge right in leaving strategy and planning to other people, she was no fool however quickly proving able to switch her tactics when needed. If one approach didn't work, she'd simply use another one. She could also be somewhat cocky, playing around with an opponent and drawing out a fight in order to tease or mock them into making mistakes that she could exploit. Her toying with people continued outside of fighting as well, often making playful remarks or hazing people for entertainment. A passtime she shared with Icía. Despite this, people considered her friendly and she was quick to make it clear that she was only playing and not intending harm. Sierra cared very little for titles or ranks, having viewed herself as just another person despite often being called a "daughter of Astarte" or her position as a Captain in the Gotei 13. She didn't let things like nobles or caste systems get in the way and tried to make sure people had the same standards of living, being forced to live in a down trodden slum because of some random lottery and the sloppy job of so-called protectors was something she wouldn't abide by, and joined the Shinigami purely out of a drive to change such matters. She was popular with her fellow Shinigami as a result, many of them hailing from the higher-numbered districts of the Rukongai themselves. She could be contradictory however, being very ruthless with Hollows even advocating a hostile conquest of Hueco Mundo in order to enforce the balance more directly. She loved to drink sake, and had a fondness for various Indian-style curries. She felt very comfortable in coastal areas, having lived close to the ocean in her human days, she disliked Soul Society for the same reason, likening the lack of a good ocean to the Soul King being a horrible decorator. She very rarely referred to people by their names preferring to use nicknames that she would create for them on the spot. These nicknames took a myriad of forms, often descriptive of physical or psychological traits of those they applied to. Lastly she had a unique relationship with her zanpakutō, referring to it as an entiely different person rather than a tool or a split part of her soul, she never went into battle alone as Nichiyō no Hōsoku was her partner. She was an avid lover of Spanish culture, having been introduced to it through Icía Cabaleiro do Val. History Born Seia Marcia Tulia Honoria in 323 BC, Sierra was the daughter of a trader who operated out of Tyre. She was also a "High-Spec" human, people born with high levels of spiritual energy that allowed them to see and interact with spirits. While most women took a back seat to the male-dominant society in Phoenicia, Sierra's father groomed her to be a merchant like himself and she eventually became an active member of his business, often times taking on the role of an accountant. In 290 BC while Sierra and her father were sailing across the sea, their ship capsized suddenly and much of the crew drowned before they could escape the water, Sierra included. She awoke in Soul Society where she was given a ticket that assigned her to the 67th South Rukongai district. Much of her first months in the Rukongai were spent searching, for her father, the lost crew, or anyone that she knew in a vain attempt to deny the fact that she was now dead. As time past she resigned herself to the afterlife that she now found herself in. While the 67th District was nothing to be overly proud of, Sierra eked out a living as a merchant with a modest little store converted from her home. Frequent attempts of theft led her into fighting however, and with her higher than normal spiritual power, she quickly became a force to be reckoned with in Southern Rukongai. Crime decreased a notch in the areas nearby her home, giving her friendships with the hard pressed innocents of the 67th District and a degree of infamy with the rabble that constantly kicked up trouble. Her power and antics didn't go unnoticed however with the Shinigami eventually seeking her out and offering her the chance to join their ranks. Initially she refused on the grounds that the Shinigami, who were supposed to govern the Rukongai, were doing a terrible job but her decision changed when she thought about the things she could do from within the Seireitei. It would take several years, possibly hundreds, but she was dedicated to the idea of gearing the Shinigami into proper protectors of the Rukongai Districts. Thus she began her training as a Shinigami. In a time before the opening of the Shin'ō Academy Sierra's training was handled by a single Shinigami, Arthur Callaghan. Together they went through the lessons of Hakuda, Kidō, Hohō, and Zanjutsu. They often went on missions together in order for Sierra to get a grip on ther techniques in both practical application and tense situations, when Arthur believed he had taught Sierra all she needed to learn he gave her a final lesson, that of awakening Shikai. The pair took to a small lake on the edge of the 40th Eastern Rukongai where they began sparring against one another until Arthur elevated the fight by aiming to inflict fatal wounds on Sierra. The dual quickly escalated until Arthur caught Sierra by surprise with the use of Iron Palm which knocked her out when her head smashed against the ground. Awaking not long after, Sierra found herself on a ship surrounded by water where she was soon confronted by a wolf that could talk. The pair talked at length before giving their names to each other, but as the wolf addressed itself, Sierra found herself unable to hear the words at spoke and asked why. The wolf explained that she would have to discover her own power before she would be able to understand the name behind it. Before Sierra could ask about it numerous ships appeared from nowhere and one-by-one they were being eradicated by lightning bolts. Taking the supposed hint, she started searching the various ships for somekind of "power" before stumbling across a casket within one such ship. Opening it she found the hilt of a sword which caused her to wake up the moment she touched it. Back in the Rukongai she found that her zanpakuto had broken with only the hilt remaining though Arthur told her to speak the name she was given. Almost instinctively she spoke, Nichiyō no Hōsoku. The empty hilt transformed into a two-handed sword as a result of the name being spoken. Arthur congratulated his pupil on awakening her Shikai and told her that her training was complete. She was formally inducted into the 6th Division where she worked diligently for several decades, often patrolling the Rukongai vigilantly whenever she wasn't off stamping out Hollows in the Living World. As time went on she convinced other Shinigami to pay more attention to the Rukongai Districts. Within the next few hundred years Sierra had become a very popular Shinigami, after unlocking her Bankai she was made the Lieutenant of the 13th Division following the death of the previous one and her efforts to aid the Rukongai, especially with Shinigami that hailed from the more poverty-stricken areas, only made them look up to her further. As could be expected Sierra would go on to become the 13th Division's Captain. It was now that her duties began to noticably pile up to the point that she could rarely even think about the Rukongai let alone visit it and so she left it in the care of other Shinigami while she dealt with Seireitei-centric matters, the Hollows in particular. Her methods for dealing with them were none too kind, having witnessed several deaths of fellow Shinigami at the hands of Hollows, she consistently treated them in kind though she still cleansed the creatures with each one slain by her zanpakutō. Around this time she met Jojishi Kyōjin, an enterprising member of the 12th Division who had been working on a device that would allow the Shinigami to enter into Hueco Mundo. When the device was completed and Jojishi proved it could work, Sierra called a meeting of the Captains to discuss its potential, she advocated using it to storm Hueco Mundo and bring the Hollows under proper control, though her view was one of the least popular among the other Captains it would eventually gain popularity amongst the other Shinigami when her plan became public. This created a schism between the Gotei 13, those in favour of the plan and those against it. Though initially opposed to go along with it without the approval of the entire Gotei 13, Sierra was convinced to go at it regardless and took her supporters with her in an invasion of Hueco Mundo, they left quickly after the movement had "apparently" died down, allowing them to avoid interception by the rest of the Gotei 13, though they quickly became aware once it had set in motion. Sierra and her followers fought limited skirmishes against small bands of Hollow on the surface of Hueco Mundo, such scattering made them over confident which led to their down fall upon storming the Forest of Menos. Surrounded by Menos and Adjuchas-class Hollows, the army of Shinigami was slaughtered and eventually only Sierra remained. She would continue to do so for as long as it took, becoming a legend amongst the Hollow as a mysterious hunter that cut down anything that got in her way. In the mean time much of the Seireitei would forget aboout Sierra and her actions, as Visored were created and Sōsuke Aizen entered the center stage with his Arrancar army. Following the battle of Las Noches, Sierra found herself a way out of Hueco Mundo and returned to Soul Society where she expected to be sentenced to exile, if not worse. Instead she found that the Shinigami had forgotten her, and those that hadn't didn't see any point punishing her further after her time spent trapped in Hueco Mundo. Essentially forgiven, Sierra became a Shinigami in full once again as lieutenant for the 9th Division. Powers & Abilities *' ': Sierra has amazing skill with her zanpakutō, having been trained by the best swordsman of her generation and coming from an era in which the sword was prominent, she can strike rapidly and with various styles in a matter of moments with perfect fluidity between each strike. She fights with one hand free at all times, using only her left hand unless fighting an opponent that can hold their own against her as shown when she switched from her left hand to her right during her battle against Abiela Costa Santillian. While using her left hand she used the standard fighting style of the Shinigami, she constantly gave off an atmosphere of boredom while fighting this way, as remarked upon by others, her swings, while powerful felt as if they were being held back. Regardless her swings were strong enough to vertically split a stone castle in half without any effort and she could cleave through the defenses of a Vasto Lorde-class Hollow. **'Система' (系統 (システマ), Shisutema; Russian for "The System", Japanese for "Lineage"): While not explicitly the same as the Russian martial art, Sierra employs a fighting style very similiar to it when using her right hand, or fighting seriously. Despite the claim that she is ambidextrous, the difference in power let alone skill when using her right hand over her left is enormous. While a single swing of her zanpakutō with her left could slice a castle in half, her right could cleave a shockwave powerful enough that it could travel the distance of three mountains even if it hit all three. She claimed that fighting with her right hand only occured when she was giving up on restraining herself, an extremely rare occurence that happened only when she was serious about defeating someone immediately. Her attacks were focused on the six body levers (elbows, neck, knees, waist, ankles, and shoulders) in an attempt to defeat an opponent but still leave them alive, if only barely. ***'Raimei Kyōda' (雷鳴強打, Thunder Swipe): By coating her zanpakutō in spiritual energy Sierra could create devastatingly powerful waves of energy that could slice through most objects and electrocute them. The technique had a delayed property in that when Sierra swung her blade the energy did not strike forth until a few seconds later appearing as if from nowhere across the projected arc of the swing. She could create a less "sharp" version of the technique while using her barehands. *' ': Her skills in Hakuda, although used less often, were first rate. Having again been taught to her by Altan, she could easily apply her ferocious strength in controlled and precise manners. She was quick and strong enough to destroy at least five Hollow simultaneously in a span of a few moments. She was also very good at utilizing Hakuda reflexively, even though she used her sword with one hand at all times she kept her free hands occupied by employing her unarmed skills defensively, or pragmatically in the case of offense, to take advantage of the flaws of her opponents. She was capable enough with her bare hands to keep up with Zanken Javan, an with great skill of his own in unarmed combat. * : Highly skilled in the art of , Sierra was also very good at using Shunpo, to the less aware she was fast enough to make it seem like she was in two places at once. Sierra could make keen tactical use of Shunpo in order to keep an opponent on their toes, moving from place to place in an instant to attack from any and all directions. *'Capable Tactician:' While she preferred to leave the planning up to others, instead enjoying the thrill of simply charging in head first, Sierra was not incapable of thinking intelligently, especially in the heat of battle. She was quick to adjust to the abilities and styles of her enemies and let go of one approach and switched to another at the drop of a hat if one worked where another failed, Tiberius referred to this as a very Roman trait. *'Enhanced Strength & Reflexes:' Her strength was monsterous despite her relatively slim appearance though it was more focused in her right side. She could easily crush the masks of Hollows with simple palm strikes and could cut through entire stone castles with an effortless swing of her sword. She was even able to intercept the massive sword of a Hollow that was three times as big as herself with only her bare hand. Her reflexes were nothing to scoff at either, being fast enough to keep up with Altan Kartal for extended periods of time and evading the attacks of Abiela in their battle. *'Enhanced Endurance:' Sierra was capable of sustaining a large amount of punishment, the result of arduous training after unlocking her . Prior to attaining her Shikai, Altan Kartal was capable of knocking her out with a single use of the , while later she was capable of taking in massive injuries and going on fighting as if nothing had happened. She took in the brunt of Refractal's Cero Espacio only to immediately attack right back despite the intense burns her body had suffered. She did the same during the invasion of Hueco Mundo, despite profuse bleeding, she went on fighting without succumbing to any detrimental effects. *' ': Sierra's Spiritual Pressure was positively enormous even before she joined the ranks of the Gotei. She was a "High Spec" Human in life and had little trouble manifesting her Fullbring abilities from a young age. In Soul Society her Spiritual Pressure took on more acute properties, left uncontrolled it proved to be very tense and wild, permeating the air with static charges and even visible cracks of electricity across objects. Even after becoming a Captain and learning how to control it, Sierra's Spiritual Pressure create a feeling of tension in those around her if she stopped consciously suppressing it for even a moment, during her training Altan commented that if she hadn't learned to control her Spiritual Pressure it would most likely have started frying people indiscriminately. Zanpakutō : In its sealed form, Sierra's zanpakuto takes the form of a Shuangshou Jian with the typical guard and a purple tassel attached to the pommel. Its hilt and sheath are white in colour. It is one of the oldest lightning-type zanpakutō in existence. *'Shikai': Nichiyō no Hōsoku's release command is "Rain Proudly" (得意気に雨, Tokuige ni ame): When the command is called Nichiyō no Hōsoku is bathed in a golden glow for a few moments before shattering to pieces as if a shell has broken open, revealing its Shikai form underneath. The Shikai takes the form of an Executioner's sword with a short quillon and no blade tip, as well as a pear-shaped pommel. The hilt, like its sealed form was white in colouration. The sword of executioner's was designed entirely for the art of decapitation, making it an intimidating weapon for Shinigami as removing the head was the only sure way to slay one without protracted combat. The sword glows faintly and lets off a disquieting hum. Shikai Special Ability: Nichiyō no Hōsoku has the ability to generate an infinite amount of static charges that latch on to any surface that the sword comes into contact with, accumulating with each repeated strike until they become susceptible to the main ability of Nichiyō no Hōsoku. The zanpakutō is able to unleash bolts of lightning down from the sky to strike a targeted area, growing and growing in power with the amount of static charges that are in said area. It takes five hits to conjure a fully-powered lightning strike, though they can be summoned in weaker varities and enhanced for more power in order to adapt to the defenses of different targets. *Bankai: Zettai Nichiyō no Hōsoku (絶対日曜の法則, Absolute Law of the Sun): The Bankai of Sierra's zanpakuto, when released no immediate physical changes take place until a series of light-blue lines appear across Sierra's body. The Bankai creates a massive thunderstorm in the vicinity of the battle which covers a radius of ten kilometres. Sierra can call upon the lightning generated in the above storm for various effects such as empowering her sword with electricity or blasting a target with a beam of energy in the form of a wolf's head. She can also call down lightning bolts on top a target directly to try and destroy them that way. Former Powers & Abilities manifested in a manner similiar to her mother's power. Focused through a bangle on her wrist Sierra could form a gargantuan longbow wreather in blue flames bearing resemblance to the bows used by . By pulling an invisible bow-string she could conjure arrows into existence and then fire them across extreme distances like some kind of magical artillery. When fired in daylight the arrows appeared to attract the gaze of the Sun causing massive infernos in the wake of the arrow's collision. When bathed in the light of the moon the arrows would instead, freeze targets, encasing them within a thick prison of ice. }} Trivia *Sierra (シエラ, Shiera) is a Spanish name meaning "saw toothed mountains". *Alvarado (アルバラド, Arubarado) is a Spanish surname meaning "dweller by the white hill, or dry land". Category:Female Category:Fanon Characters Category:Original Characters Category:13th Division Category:Gotei 13 Category:Captains